


Lost love (Oneshot)

by Trashcan_mar



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied Relationships, Lost Love, Not a lot happens, Oneshot, kind of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcan_mar/pseuds/Trashcan_mar
Summary: Small oneshot where Barney and Kleiner talk about the ones who got away. Or the ones who disappeared.
Relationships: Barney Calhoun & Isaac Kleiner
Kudos: 25





	Lost love (Oneshot)

It had been a slow day. Dr. Kleiner knew an uprising wouldn’t happen in a day, but being confined to a small underground base did get boring now and then. Thankfully he had Barney to keep him company at least and his latest project too. Though domesticating a headcrab isn’t the most enjoyable at times. Lamarr will always be a wild headcrab at heart. 

Dr. Kleiner lifted his head to see that Lamarr was asleep in her pet carrier. Barney was off duty so he was over at the monitors. Yet, he noticed that Barney had his head down. He wasn’t asleep, Dr. Kleiner knew that for a fact, as he could count the times his horrid snoring made him think there was an unknown creature in the base. 

Very swiftly he made his way over there. Maybe after years of sneaking around, it’s just natural at this point. He peaked over the younger man’s shoulder to see that he had a book. It was worn out by time but somehow still held together. Dr. Kleiner had to squint to read some of the text, the print was small and the paper was stained. With a small gasp then followed by a laugh, Barney jumped, he had not realized the scientist was not standing right behind him. 

“I didn’t consider Barney, the Barney Calhoun, to be into romance novels!” He said jokingly, as Barney’s face turned red. After a few more chuckles he patted the man on the shoulder. 

“Listen, it’s the only book here that’s in English.” Barney spat, putting the book down on the desk and turning to Kleiner. He noticed the man’s movements this time, as he pulled up a box. Kleiner was sitting maybe a few feet away from him. 

“Didn’t mean to laugh, just didn’t see you as the type to like those kinds of books,” Kleiner told him, Barney rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t, it’s just, there’s no real good entertainment around here,” Barney replied, as he stretched. Kleiner nodded, he understood that, if he had no choice he too would drive deep into a cheesy, romance novel. As well as Breen had control of all media so it was heavily restricted. There was silence for a few seconds. Then Kleiner decided to break the silence,

“What kind of romance is it?” Kleiner asked with genuine curiosity, it took a few seconds for Barney to answer, 

“Lost lovers, ya know, the one that got away,” he said, Kleiner hummed as a response, Barney picked up the book. He handed it to the scientist. 

“If you’re interested you should read yourself,” Barney said, though Kleiner denied the book and gave it back to him. Seemingly only curious about that one part. As Barney was about to continue his task he was supposed to be doing Kleiner perked up, 

“Have you ever had unrequited love, Barney?” Dr. Kleiner suddenly asked, as if he had this planned out before. The question caught him off guard. 

“Why do you ask?” Barney fired back, Kleiner looked off as his hands bounced up and down on his knees. The younger man awaited his answer. 

“Well, there was this one woman, she was sweet and very soft-spoken. Not very talkative. If I’m being honest I should’ve given her more room to talk.” Kleiner started drifting off at the end, his voice wavering a tad bit. Barney put his hand on his shoulder, Kleiner gave a sad chuckle, 

“Funny enough she worked for our rival company.” he picked up on the tone, yet Barney removed his hand. Then without thinking, he asked,

“What happened to her?” the atmosphere lightened as Kleiner put his hand on his chin,

“I don’t know after her boss died, it’s as she disappeared off the face of the Earth.” Barney cocked an eyebrow before he could even say another word. Dr. Kleiner shot him a look, 

“Now, Barney, back to you,” he said, Barney stretched the back of his head. He didn’t want to waste the doctor’s time, yet he didn’t know how to respond. While Barney took his time to answer Dr. Kleiner decided to tinker on a piece of the HEV suit. Barney noticed him tinkering with it. 

“I guess our stories got a lot in common,” he said in such a quiet time that it could’ve been mistaken for a whisper, Kleiner didn’t catch all of it and hummed in confusion. 

“They were a quiet type, per se they couldn’t..ya know...talk,” Barney was a bit flustered as he continued, 

“We were close and then suddenly, poof! Gone! probably dead, and…” he cut himself off, and he rubbed his neck. His eyes sat on the monitors away from Kleiner. Again, without a sound, Kleiner scooted his box closer to him. Barney felt his hand squeeze his shoulder. Barney gave him a little smile. Then Kleiner pulled him into a hug. 

Kleiner released as there were loud clanking sounds in the background. Lamarr was awake and was jumping around in the garage, so of course, he went to go get her. Barney snickered and turned back to the old screens. His eyes did wander over to a crowbar that leaned against the desk. He sighed and snapped his gaze back to the screens.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the greatest at writing. I kind of didn't know how to end this so sorry that it's kind of awkward. 
> 
> I'm always opened to criticism! Don't be afraid to critique me if you think something should've been done better. I strive for improvement.


End file.
